


it's him! the one true santa claus!

by kawaiidonut



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/pseuds/kawaiidonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ren meets his idol</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's him! the one true santa claus!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikkaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkaria/gifts).



> this takes place after the events of "fuck" which is the fic im currently writing!! if you haven't read it you should read it so you know what the situation is. it's not done obviously but. it'll make more sense if you at least know what's going on!!
> 
> and i mean obviously clear and aoba are going to end up together so this doesn't give anything away about the plot of my story at all lmao

Every year, Ren had fallen asleep before Santa came. He had never had a chance to meet him. This Christmas, though, he wasn't alone; he had his sisters to help him stay awake. They said they had seen Santa every year; he would always walk past their bedroom door on his way to deliver presents. They always stayed up to see him.

At about eleven o'clock, they heard him. Ren opened his bedroom door a crack and peeked out into the hallway.

There he was! It was him! It was Santa! He was taller and thinner than Ren had expected him to be, but the white hair and the red suit were unmistakeable!

"It's him!" Ami whispered.

"Shh!" Rei replied. "He might hear us!"

They watched as Santa filled their stockings with things from his bag. He then began to place presents under the tree. Ren kept his eyes glued on Santa's movements until he heard snoring behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Rei and Ami had fallen asleep on his bedroom floor. Ren was about to cover them with a blanket, but a sound from the hallway made him pause.

"Cl -- uh, Santa! Are you out here?" Someone whisper-shouted. Ren's father came out of his bedroom and walked down the hall. He didn't notice that Ren was still up when he passed his bedroom door.

"Yes, I'm here!" Santa replied. "But you should be in bed, just like everyone else!"

Aoba poked Santa's beard with his finger. "I came out to help you, silly."

Was Ren's father friends with Santa? They seemed awfully close. Also, why was he the only one offering to help? Where was Clear?

Ren was so lost in his thoughts that when he returned to watching the scene in the living room, his father was kissing Santa rather passionately. Santa's gloved hands slid down Aoba's body, and Ren was so embarrassed that he had to look away.

But he had to do something, right? Ren had to put a stop to this. His father belonged with Clear, not Santa! Clear was definitely a better stepfather than Santa could ever be.

He pushed the door open and stomped into the hallway.

"Papa!" He cried. "Stop kissing Santa!"

Aoba pulled back from Santa in shock. He looked down at Ren and laughed. "Ren, sweetie, it's okay."

"B-But...what about Clear?"

Aoba and Santa glanced at each other. "Um...Clear's cool with it. Santa's the only other person I'm allowed to kiss."

Ren peered up at Santa with hatred in his eyes. "You're a filthy homewrecker," he hissed. Then he turned around and went back to bed.

"Ren-kun! Wait!"

Ren turned around slowly. Only one person called him "Ren-kun"...

"C-Clear?"

Santa-Clear smiled. "Yes, Ren-kun. It's me. I'm the one Aoba-san was kissing. Santa-san is not a homewrecker."

Ren blinked. He could hardly believe it. It felt like his entire world had been shaken.

"Clear..." He whispered in astonishment. "You're...Santa Claus?"

Aoba made a surprised sound, then laughed into his palm. Clear's eyebrows knitted together and he hesitated for a moment.

"Um..." He mumbled. "Yes. Yes, Ren-kun, I am Santa Claus. This is...um...my side job."

"Is that why your hair is white?"

Clear's eyes darted around briefly. "Yes."

"Why don't you live at the North Pole?"

"Uh...I only meant to come down here for a little while, but then I met Aoba-san and I decided to stay."

"How do you deliver toys so quickly?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I get my elves to help me. It was too much for one person to do."

"What about Mrs. Claus?"

"Ren, you should go back to bed," Aoba said softly, interrupting him. "You'll want to get up early tomorrow, right?"

"Right!" Ren chirped. He said good-night and headed back to his room with excitement bubbling in his chest. He couldn't believe what he had just found out! This whole time, Clear had been Santa Claus! Ren knew this was an important secret that his parents had trusted him with. He would not tell a soul about what he had seen.

*     *     *

"That was adorable."

"I can't believe I told him I was Santa!"

Aoba snorted with giggles. "That was the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"What if he tells the other students?" Clear said worriedly, pacing around their bedroom. "What if they all think I'm Santa? How will I deal with that?"

"Start growing a beard."

"This is serious, Aoba-san!"

"No, it's not! What's so bad about kids thinking you're Santa? That's so cute!"

"What if students start trying to sit in my lap? I'll get fired!"

"Relax," Aoba berated. "We'll just tell Ren he has to keep it a secret. He's good at keeping secrets."

Clear sat down beside Aoba on the edge of the bed. After a moment, he said, "Do you think he's told the girls about it?"

"Yeah."

Clear groaned, burying his head in his hands.

Aoba grinned mischievously. "I know what'll take your mind off things, Santa..."

Clear looked up curiously. "What?"

Aoba slid his hand over Clear's thigh and purred, "You can let me sit on your lap."

**Author's Note:**

> im so lame also hmu on tumblr @skittybitty


End file.
